Global defense neptunia
by Dpotato
Summary: A GDI commander and some of his unit got transported to a strange new world. Where parodies are mainstream. So... What now?(Self made fourth wall breaks and game references badd summary and title I know. May or may not put romance in since I'm new.)
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: So, what do we have here? A crazy author who decided to try writing a command and conquer crossover with hyperdimension neptunia. Must be nuts arent I? Nevertheless, Im still gonna write it because i want to. Feel free to leave a review and I'll leave it to you whether you want to fav and follow this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (No shit right.)

Chapter 1. Arrival.

Commander David westwood was NOT having a good day. Bad enough they forced a commando with a degree in engineering to play commander in a command post, they sent him to complete probably the hardest mission he had ever faced during his time with the GDI. An MCV with a handful of escorts into a battlefield where all his enemies had well developed bases and strong forces? Probably not the best idea.

"Commander, Nod avatars are moving in from the North."

Snapping out of his trance, David snapped back to the command screen and sure enough, three avatar heavy walkers were moving in from the ridge to the north.

"What are our available units in the field right now EVA?"

"We have one mammoth tank out in the field commander,another one is still under construction in the war factory commander."

...That was bad. Even with the strong armor of the mammoth mk 3, chances are, it probably wasn't going to last long under fire from three avatars. The established power plants were utterly destroyed, thus delaying the production of the second mammoth tank and the war factory was in a very bad shape. The thing looked like it would collapse the moment a single rocket hit it.

"Any other units out there EVA?"

"Commander, we still have two rocket squads and a rifleman squad on standby."

"Send them to help out the mammoth, keep the rifle squad at the back, their rifles aren't going to do much anyway."

The situation was absolutely horrible. No need to think about destroying the alien control node or the nod base, he couldnt even keep them out of his own base. His resources were running low, he lost nearly all of his harvesters, had hardly any units left, and a single guardian cannon with no power... He really needed that pay raise, he doesn't get paid enough for this.

"Commander, alien tripods are coming in from the east."

...God DAMNIT. He had faced impossible odds before but this was just stupid.

"Pull our missile squads back and have them intercept the tripods, the mammoth would just get disabled anyway."

Ok... There was still a chance. Play it right, and he would be able to get out of this alive. Maybe cause the avatars and tripods to fight each other, then clean them up before securing their husks that would give him some much needed firepower to buy him some time for him to get the base up and running again.

"Commander, alien devastator warships and planetary assault carriers are inbound from the northeast."

... That pretty much sealed the deal. He had no way of combating that airforce. His missile squads would probably get torn up the moment they got into attack range. A constructed pitbull would just be blown up by the carrier and a slingshot would be smashed in the same manner as the pitbull. In other words, He's pretty much screwed.

"Commander, we have lost the war factory."

... As if things couldn't have gotten worse, he lost his last production facility and had no assets left. This was the last stand, and it was looking VERY grim.

"Commander, liquid tiberium bomb has been launched."

Wait. What?

"Who authorised this?!"

"Acting director reymond Boyles Commander. Incoming transmission, standby to receive."

The map on the top right hand corner of his screen disappeared, replaced with the image of Boyles.

"I am disappointed, commander, I offered you a way out, I offered you the chance to be a hero! To let the whole world know of your deeds! All you had to do, was press that button, to authorise the use of the tiberium bomb. You would've been a hero commander, but instead, you chose to die like a fool and not use all available assets given to you. You have failed GDI commander, you have failed the populus living in the blue zone, and worse of all commander, you have failed yourself."

"Godamnit Boyles! Stop dragging me into that political bullshit! Using that bomb, causing the lives of millions of civillians, and you call yourself a hero?!"

"My concerns are not for the people living in the yellow zones, they are for the ones living in the blue zones! The GDI population who have been promised the end of the scrin,the end of the nod! I will be known as the hero who stopped the alien invasion! The hero who toppled the terrorist organisation! And you, commander, will not be remembered. History is written by the victors after all, and after today, I will be known as the victor against all odds."

"You are delusional Boyles, that's not who we are, thats not GDI. We strive to protect everyone! Not just people within our area of influence. That's the reason why we are called the global defense initiative, because we strive to protect the world!"

"Enough banter commander. You have 2 minutes before the tiberium bomb strikes, better make the best out of it." and with that, the transmission ended.

"Orders commander?"

David clenched his fists and stared at the he going to die here? Just because a retarded director made a bad move? NO! He refused to acknowledge that he was just going to die here!

"Pack up the MCV. Sell everything else and store the materials into the MCV. Relay orders to all troops. Time to hightail it out of here, we're leaving from the south."

"Roger that commander, sell command post?"

"Yeah. Let me get out of here first, transfer all command necessities to my tac pad."

"Affirmitive. All command necessities have been transfered to tac pad. Electronic video assistant has been enabled. Have a good day commander."

He snorted at the last part. This day was probably the worst one he had in awhile. Fuck the Nod and Scrin. The true enemy was actually in the GDI ranks all this time. Grabbing his railgun carbine, he stepped out and watched the command post activate its recycling systems and collapse into nothing.

Turning around, he caught up with the MCV that was moving southward.

"Enemy commando detected commander."

The hell? He spun around only to get hit by a laser pistol. The laser was mitigated by his armor but still hit his abdomen. Raising his carbine up, he shot the Nod commando in the head before continuing to run. Damn they were sneaky. He struggled to keep up, the pain was agonizing and affecting him a lot more than he wanted it to.

"EVA, status on tiberium bomb explosion."

"Commander, the tiberium bomb will impact in one minute. Any chances of escaping the blast radius is slim."

Was this it then? Did he survive all those battles only to fall here? Because of a variable that he couldn't change?

"Wormhole detected."

Well shit. Seems like everyone was out to kill them today. Crazy alien wormhole technology. They just pop out in the middle of nowhere and then when shit hits the fan, they run back in and disappear to god knows where.

... Wait a minute. If they can use wormholes, they why can't he use it? Well sure, no one in GDI actually bothered researching the wormhole yet. Something about it being too dangerous for human use. Buuuuut he didn't really have a choice here. What, with a crazy director trying to gain fame, an alien race out to kill them and a terrorist group who hates their guts after them? He was willing to take any chances he got. Even if the chance might result in him probably losing his life doing something that wasn't considered "safe".

Just then, alien units popped out of the wormhole, disintegretors and an annihilator tripod. Gripping his carbine, he began firing on the disintegrators at an absurd rate, even for commandos. The mammoth tank behind him fired two railgun shells, blowing up the shields of the tripod but it remained standing. Running towards it, he placed a det pack on the underside of the tripod before running away from it. The resulting explosion caused the tripod to fall to the ground as it stopped moving.

"Commander, the nod avatars have been destroyed by the alien's planetary assault carriers. However, the carriers are now en route to your location."

Well, one more reason to seal the deal huh.

"This is commander westwood to all GDI units in the area. Everyone is to enter the wormhole ASAP. We don't have much time so get moving!"

The resulting responses were quite expected. With "Are you fucking serious?", "We are so dead."and "Just shoot me now.". But he silenced it with a quick "Would you rather die here?" and held position before the wormhole. He needed to ensure that all his men entered before he himself entered, they were his responsibility after all. One by one they all entered the wormhole, each muttering different things, ranging from prayers to curses about either the director or life in general.

As the last mammoth tank rolled into the wormhole after th MCV, he checked his tac pad to ensure that there wasn't anymore men left in the area. Satisfied that everyone had already left, the commando was just about to enter the wormhole when something stabbed into him, pushing him through.

He didn't really know what to say about the current situation. It was a myraid of feelings blended into him. But it was certainly cold in the wormhole, he'd give them that.

The first thing he realised after exiting the wormhole was that his face hit the ground and it was quite bright. Must be the transition from a dark place to a light one but he couldn't see so well. Didn't stop him from feeling that stab wound from the back. Wait, why does it feel so fresh? He spun around and came face to face with a disintegrator. It seemed like that tiny little bastard had managed to dig one of its legs into his body. He idly noted that the laser must be malfunctioning if it did that before he punched the thing off him. He heard... gasps of surprise? Was he hallucinating? Maybe, but he'll have to beat the shit out of that small bastard before he checked where that couldve came from.

Smacking it with a back handed hit as it tried jumping on him again, he looked around for his gun to no avail. It must've been lost somewhere during the wormhole jump. He heard some clacking and immediately turned to where he smacked that disintegrator a second ago, it looked like it was trying to charge up its laser. He needed a weapon, quick. Even with his augmented strength, he highly doubted that he could smash a machine to death with his fists. Wait, didn't he have a handgun? In a blink of an eye, the handgun was withdrawn from his side holster. The resounding bang was satisfiying, even more so when the little bastard fell onto the floor, not moving. Holstering his handgun, he took a look around.

Wait, why are there so many people around him? And it seemed that he was on a platform? His eyes were then drawn to the four women approaching him. Talk about variety, they had different hair colours, ranging from purple, to white, green and even... was that blue? Or cyan? And they had... power symbols in their irises? What the hell? And so he did the one thing everybody would've done.

"Erm, hi?"

A.N. Well and thats the first chapter of this ridiculous idea that probably no one would've considered. I'm quite new to this, so please don't flame. It wastes your time typing stuff that won't do shit and my time for actually reading shit that doesen't accomplish anything. So leave a rating and maybe a review about it? :) Constructive reviews please. Something that I can actually learn from and if this is generally well received and people want me to continue then I'd see you in the next chapter! Ciao! And Cheers to Noble! Even though he probably won't see this :/


	2. Chapter 2: Adapting

Chapter 2. Adapting.

A.N. Welcome! To the second installment of this crazy ass fanfiction! Im actually surprised I got reviews and follows. This seems abit too crazy even for fanfiction standards but Im still updating anyway. Thanks for the reviews guys! I forgot to mention but this follows ze anime timeline. So lets hop into it! P.S. New respect for fanfiction writers who do 15k words. How do people do stuff like that.

Disclaimer. I own nothing.

He really should've predicted this. Shooting a little thing in the middle on a platform while there seems to be some important event? Next thing he knew he was in an interrogation room.

"So who do you work for?!" said the lady in front of him. Now that he thought about it, everyone seemed to be a girl. Was it some kind of prejudiced society?

... That's bad. Bad enough that he dropped into this place in the middle of god knows where but he had to deal with discrimination because of his gender? How the hell was he going to get out of this now? He wasn't paid enough for this shit. All he knew was how to blow shit up and help others blow shit up... Maybe start a fire here and there but that's not the point.

"I said, who do you work for?!"

... Shit, looks like she was pissed at his internal monologue. He should cut it out and really start answering the lady.

"I work for GDI. Part of the ECD."

"And what is this GDI? And ECD?"

Wait what. Who the hell never heard of GDI? If she didn't hear about the ECD that was understandable. They weren't a well known division throughout the world, but GDI man. That's the name everyone knows. Whether they hate it or love it is besides the point.

"You're kidding me right? I don't really want to screw around with you when I'm bleeding to death here."

"No I'm not! And you can quit stalling if you want your wounds treated and answer my damn questions!"

Well she's pissed. What the hell did he do?

"GDI stands for the global defense initiative and ECD stands for the experimental combat division. Now can I get that medical treatment? Bleeding to death doesn't really compel me to answer any questions."

The lady gave a nod and a doctor entered the room. Not surprsingly, the doctor was female too. She hurried over by David's side and checked out his injuries.

"You have a stab wound and some sort of high energy beam weapon wound on your body. What happened?"

"Shot in the back by a laser pistol and fucking stabbed by a godamned disintegretor for some unknown reason."

"That's what they are called? Disintegrators? The lady in front of him said.

"Yeah. Why?"

It was at that moment the door slammed open.

"Hey you little shit! Why did you interrupt the ceremony asshole!"

... That blue haired girl from before had a veeeeeery dirty mouth.

"I know what you are thinking asshat! Its CYAN. NOT BLUE."

"But isn't cyan like blue?"

"Shut it! The rest of you out. We need to speak to him."

Now that his attention was dragged away from the blu-CYAN haired girl, he finally noticed the rest of the four ladies in the room. In the background, the two ladies quickly scampered out of the room, even the doctor. Godamnit. She wasn't even done yet.

"So why dont you explain why you interrupted the treaty ceremony?" The purple haired one in front of him said.

As he dragged his eyes over to her, he noticed that her purple hair was done in two braids which flowed down... And she was wearing a veeeeery revealing black dress.

"I get that fanservice is neccessary in a game but seriously? This is a fanfiction. Nobody will know."

Said girl blushed abit before responding with her own fourth wall break. "Well, the anime made me wear this. And the author needs to stick with it too."

"Well I guess that's alright. Generally, the author tends not to describe stuff and lets the reader imagine it himself so i was wondering why he even described you."

And there goes the fourth wall. These "demolition" experts are good.

"Well, judging by how different this place is, and that no one knows what GDI stands for, its safe to say I'm currently in another dimension."

"... You really expect us to believe that?" That white haired lady said.

"Now that i think about it, it really does sound far fetched doesn't it? But what can I say? This day was really turning out to be shit anyway."

That white lady wanted to say something but the purple haired one whispered something into her ear then lead the other three out, leaving him alone.

...This day just keeps getting better and better.

He didn't really know how long he had been sitting there before some weird fairy floated in on a book. He must be hallucinating. Different dimensions, prejudiced society and now a fairy floating on a book? What the hell is going on here? Next thing he knew, there'd be a gothic old hag and a talking mouse trying to take over the world. That's when he knows that he's going nuts.

"So you are the one who claims that he's from a different dimension?"

... She talks. The fairy on the book talks. Maybe he was going nuts.

"Erm yeah?"

"I'm sorry for the harsh treatment but the other goddesses do not know of other dimensions existing and having an armed person interrupt an important peace treaty ceremony then shooting an alien makes everyone understandably panicked. I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

That's understandable. Even he would arrest the guy who popped out of nowhere, interrupted a peace treaty and shot a gun. Even he had limits on crazy. Wait. What was that first part again?

"Goddesses?"

"Ah! I forgot some introductions and basic knowledge on this world. My name is Histoire, and I am the oracle of Planeptune and the world's everything."

"Wait, the world's everything?"

"I contain the knowledge of everything that has happened in this world, therefore, I am the worlds everything. Moving on, you are currently in the world known as gamindustry. There are currently four landmasses present, Planeptune, lead by goddess purple heart, Lowee lead by goddess white heart, Lastation lead by goddess black heart and Leanbox, lead by goddess green heart. Are you following me so far?"

"Yeah. So Planeptune is lead by that purple haired lady, Leanbox is lead by that green haired one, Lowee is lead by that white haired one and Lastation is lead by that blu-CYAN haired one."

"Erm no, Lowee is lead by goddess white heart, the cyan haired one, also known as Blanc, while Lastation is lead by goddess black heart, the white haired one, also known as Noire."

"But that makes no sense. They call her goddess white heart whereas her hair is cyan. It should be the white haired lady to be known as white heart right? Then you call the cyan haired one cyan heart. Doesen't that make more sense?"

"..." Did he just fuck up?

"Erm... Sorry?"

"ANYWAYS. Carrying on, each goddess leads her nation by serving their people, the people, in return, grant them their faith which empowers them to do more good for the people."

"So their like dictators who get more powerful the more people follow them?"

"If you put it that way, yes. However, please refrain from calling them dictators, they do not abuse their powers that much."

That's not really a good thing. That position in the wrong hands can cause so much damage that he didn't want to think about it.

"So let me get this straight. There are four landmassess, each lead by a goddess which can do as they please. Am i right?"

"Yes."

"And I interrupted a peace treaty of sorts as well right?"

"Yes."

"Ok... That's good and all but do you think you could get a doc?"

"Oh my!Why did no one give you medical attention? I'll go get help. Please wait for abit."

Finishing that sentence, the small fairy floated out of the room, leaving him alone for the time being. Without medical attention. Godamnit. If he didn't have that power pack on him he probably would've died by now. Thank god ECD actually thinks and equips their men with shit they actually need to use.

It wasn't too long before the doctor came back in again. This time, she came in well prepared. She was carrying a bag with a sign that said 'medical equipment'. She walked to the commando's side and opened her bag of tools. Wordlessly, she began working on his wounds as the small fairy floated into the room on her book.

"Really, the lack of initiative on the basilicom staff, not giving an injured person medical attention. I am truly sorry for this."

"Hahaha. Its ok." If only she knew.

"Well, back to the topic. I can return you back to your dimension but it will take me three years."

"Three years? Why that long? Plot device? Or is it just you?"

"I don't know what plot devices have to do with this, but it is about me. The current inter-dimensional portal can only be used safely by a CPU. A non-CPU using the portal might have adverse effects. I require three years to modify the portal such that a non-CPU can safely enter the portal without ending up in the wrong dimension."

"I understand. So I'm stuck here for three years?"

"That's about right, I'm truly sorry."

He gave the little fairy a strange look.

"What are you sorry for? I should be the one that's sorry, I hate to impose on you and make you spend time devising a way for me to get back home."

"Ah, that is true. For now, would you like to get acquainted with the CPUs?"

"Beats staying here in this room that's for sure."

"By the way, what does this GDI do?"

"My organisation? Ah. It's basically an organisation established by by the world to protect the world. Generally, a global peacekeeping force."

As they walked over to the after party of the treaty, David slowly removed his helmet. He had blue eyes and a shaved black hair. Probably quite mix of colours but he took pride in that. Though he got sick of people asking him if he wore contacts.

"So just before you were teleported here you were fighting an alien race?"

"Yeap. Then backstabbed because a director that has no brains decided that murdering millions of innocents was a great way to bring himself fame."

"... That's a very interesting story. The only dimensions I know of are parrallel dimensions, your's seems to be an entirely new one."

It was at that moment a 14 year old looking girl walked up to the pair. She had purple hair and eyes with some sort of hoodie on her.

"I know what you are thinking buster! It's not purple, it's lilac!"

"How did you...?"

"Your internal monologue was written on your face."

"..." Why was his monologue written on his face?

"I don't know. Must be the author!"

"That was seen too?! Anyways, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Neptune! CPU of planeptune and primary love interest for this fic!"

"CPU? You sure you're alright in the head? The CPU of planeptune was purple heart wasn't it? A purple haired chick with a developed body and two braids flowing down?"

As some people in the background laughed abit, Neptune pouted and she said. "You don't believe me? Fine, most people don't anyway. Maybe you'll change your mind after you see this!"

There was a flash of light and in Neptune's place, now stood the CPU of planeptune, purple heart.

"Ok... What the fuck is going here?"

"HDD. Hard drive divinity, when activated, we CPU's access our goddess form, granting us an increase in nearly all aspects of our lives. And even, my assets."

David looked at the purple haired goddess in disbelief. That mature voice and body, this was certainly the goddess he saw before... This world is so fucked up.

Just as he was about to say anything, anything, at all. His tac pad beeped. Looking down, he saw the text box.

"Incoming transmission."

"Commander? Is that you commander?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where have you been commander?"

"Interrogation room. Think they block out radio transmission or something. I'm going to set a rally point for all GDI forces. Standby soldier."

"Roger that sir, good to see you made it."

"You too soldier."

The transmission ended as he looked up. Suddenly, everyone was surrounding him, all curious to who he was speaking to and what he said.

"So errrr. Histoire, is there a space close to the basillicom big enough for a base of operations?"

"There is a space behind the basillicom that serves as the courtyard. I don't mind if you take it in return for you providing assistance to this nation in times of need."

"Sounds fair enough. That's GDI's purpose anyway. EVA, set a global rally point in the courtyard for all GDI forces, it's time to build up our presence."

"Roger that commander, global rally point has been placed. All currently present units have been notified. Last unit expected to reach by next afternoon."

He raised his head and gave a glance to his surrounding crowd.

"So... Anyone wants to see who we are and what we are capable of?"

A.N. Well... This took awhile. Kinda stressed out from life. Stuff to do y'know. Hardly any free time. But since i got some, I turned on me computer and began typing! I'll try to update every week but my free time is limited. As usual, leave a review to help me write better or even a favourite! Letting me know someone enjoys this! Cheers to noble too to that reviewer! He makes some funny shit. Maybe senpai will even notice me XD. Catch you guys in the next installment! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hello guys! Its your crazy ass writer back with another chapter of one of the most craziest crossovers ever thought of! Up till this point, I still have no idea how it got this many reviews and follows. I would've thought people would've just gone "Meh. Not for me." but it seems I was wrong! Anywho, just a small shoutout to Kaiyo No Umi here. He finished his fanfiction about a genderbent neptune which I can sincerely say I did enjoy. I do wonder if it was the first guest review i sent him that kept him going though. Seeing as how he updated the very next day i sent my review XD. So, enough wasting your time. Lets jump straight into it!

He thought that the MCV was slow. Until he saw it rolling into the courtyard first. How was it faster than the rest of his forces?! He could understand if it was the mammoth tank, that was one slow tank but he was sure his riflesquad could've made their way through a crowded city with much more ease and speed than that construction yard on wheels... But that's alright though. Nothing made any sense here anyways.

"Construction vehicle ready to roll sir."

"Alright, set her up. Get some power plants up and running, then get a barracks and a war factory up, give some space for our soldiers to stay the night. We'll start base defenses and advanced technological structures construction tomorrow."

"Roger that sir, beginning construction."

Beside him, all the goddesses were looking in awe as the MCV unpacked, turning it into a construction yard. The small lifters began to reach inside the construction yard to pull out materials and then using them to construct buildings.

"Sir. We don't have enough tiberium stored left."

"..." That was a pickle. Obviously this dimension doesen't have tiberium. If only...

"Wait a minute. Do we still have the plans for that tiberium proccessing plant?"

The tiberium proccessing plant was a prototype building that generates tiberium and harvests it. Something like an indoor plantation. The building was drafted out as a way to acquire tiberium without sending harvesters out into the field. The general concept was derived from a captured nod tiberium chemical plant from which GDI learnt most of nod's current tiberium research. The building would simply seed tiberium, then harvest it immediately, before repeating the process over and over again, generating more money as the harvests would outweigh the costs needed to "plant" the tiberium. In layman terms, think of it as a hydrophonics farm, but replace the plants with tiberium.

"Yes sir, do we construct that first?"

"Yeah, the earlier we construct it the earlier we generate income. Set a sonic repulsion field around the plant once it's done, we cannot allow any tiberium to spread. Should the facility be compromised in anyway, shut down all tiberium proccessing systems. Remember, this planet is not infected, let's keep it that way."

"Roger that sir."

As he watched the construction yard begin their construction, he looked over to the goddesses. Each one had some kind of amused or awestruck face on them. Must be surprised seeing some giant lump of metal on wheels suddenly pop out and turn into a construction yard.

"Amazing... If we could incoporate such technology..." said that black haired girl with twin tails.

Apparently her name was Noire. CPU Black heart, the one with the white hair. Which was kinda strange. She was black heart but her CPU form's hair was white and her human form's hair was black. It should've been the other way round shouldn't it?... Ah whatever.

The other three were simply staring at the construction yard before Neptune decided that this was boring.

"Well that's good and all but this Fic isn't going to be progressing like this right? So I'm heading back to play some games! Care to join?"

"Why yes of course! I'm always up for some games!" said that blonde haired goddess named Vert. At least her CPU form made sense. It had green hair.

As the two walked away, the silent brown haired girl simply walked with them, reading a book. Apparently, her name was Blanc. And she was the goddess of Lowee, white heart. Must be some kinda split personality thing if she wasn't shouting at him right now. He woulnd't really judge. His own split commando personality he developed over the course of the training sometimes made him hate himself. With it's "better than thou" attitude, the words that came out of his mouth really contridicted the respectful sportsmanlike attitude he developed over the years.

The last goddess remaining simply stared in wonder as the processing plant was some luck, they might even be able to finish the barracks by tonight and maybe give his soldiers some well needed rest instead of sleeping in tents. Considering how much he put them through they actually deserve a bed. An unbeatable battle, an unforeseen betrayal and a new dimension was probably something that even the most war hardened veteran would be stressed when put through.

As he gave a sigh, he noted another unit approaching. As he looked up, he saw 4 men from the riflesquad that he had seen in the battlefied. The other two had sadly been hit by a devastator warship's weaponry.

"Reporting in sir!"

"Good to see you made it soldier. It's been a helluva ride. Go sit down somewhere. The barracks will be constructed soon. After you all are rested up, I'll debrief the rest of what we have left tomorrow."

"Yes sir! Lets settle down boys. Time to relax."

He watched as the remains of the rifle squad take a seat on the grass of the courtyard. They went through alot. Seeing the man you trained aside with, developed a bond, and graduated together get killed in less than a second because of some plasma disc weponary is alot to take in. They weren't in the best shape right now that's for sure. Turning his attention to the goddess next to him, he said.

"So. Shouldn't you be joining those three? Appearences to keep and all that."

"Ah! Right! I'll be leaving now, you keep doing what you were doing."

As the black haired goddess walked off, he gave a sigh. It was a crazy day, that's for sure. What he wanted now was some food and rest. At that moment, the barracks popped out, having finished construction. Wait what. Didn't the proccessing plant begin construction first? He looked around and found the plant established in the corner of the semi circular courtyard. That's fast. He'd figured it'd take around a few minutes to get those up and running. After all, it wasn't a game where a power plant can be built in 5 seconds and then used as a meatshield to block enemy fire. That would have really opened up alot of possibilities if it were real.

He heard the sound of an engine and footsteps approaching and turned to the direction of the noise. There it was. The last of his remaining forces. A mammoth 27 and a missile squad.

"All units have arrived at rally point commander." Eva reported.

The mammoth had seen better days. The armor on it was seared and damaged from repeated laser fire from both Nod and Scrin. The men from the missile squad were no better. Dirt and grime all over, damaged composite armor and low on rockets. All in all? All of them looked like shit. Considering what they had been put through, however, it was quite understandable. Damn that director, seriously. Maybe Kane had purposely caused the director to stay behind before blowing up the space station. That was one of the many theories of his men that he overheard and considering how much of an ego the director had, that may have been true. A director like that leading GDI would be so predictable.

"Reporting in Commander."

"Go get some rest soldier. Barracks is open and the beds should be comfy in there. Briefing tomorrow at 1000. Go get some rest, you deserve it. And park the mammoth tank over there, once the war factory is up, the drone's will begin repairing and rearming it."

"Roger that sir."

As the mammoth tank drove off and the two man missile team walked to the barracks, he gave a yawn. Maybe he should get some rest too. Entering the barracks, he walked down the corridor. Pressing his finger on the scanner, he opened the door to his room and walked in. It was a new room so he didn't expect much. There was a bed and a desk with a chair. And that was about it. There was a single light bulb above him providing some lighting and a switch next to the door probably controlling the lightbulb. All in all, it was a pretty simple room. As he dropped his helmet onto the desk, he began removing his armor. Thankfully, it wasn't as complicated as it looked and it could be removed in a few minutes. Stripping off the armor, he was left in the black bodysuit he wore underneath. There was a sear at the abdomen area from the laser pistol by that Nod commando. He made a mental note to get a replacement suit and send his armor for repairs as he laid on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Once again. Here he was. The never ending battlefield, the never ending deaths.

"It's all your fault you know."

He spun around. And caught a silhouette in his vision.

"You could've saved them."

He turned to the front. And saw another.

"We were your responsibility."

Another, to his left.

"And you brought us our demise."

One more to his right.

"Can you live with it? The blood on your hands?"

They were all around him.

"..."

"What's the matter? Nothing to say, Commander?"

"..."

"You got us kiled. You are at fault. You could've saved us. And now? You're just going to stand there? And not answer to all of us?! We deserve an answer commander!"

"..."

"So be it. The proclaimed war hero of the third tiberium war can drown in the darkness that he himself created."

The silhouettes disappeared as the scenery was replaced with darkness.

As he opened his eyes, he could feel cold sweat running down his head. He had been having this problem after he took back the united states from Nod forces. It was a minor case of PTSD. Not one to warrant a dismissal from duty, especially in times of war, where every commander counts.

Standing up, he did a few stretches as he contemplated what he heard. All those deaths. All on him. All of which could've been saved.

Shaking his head, he rid himself of all his thoughts and placed on his armor. He spared a look at the clock on his tac pad. 0815. He still had time before he debriefed the rest of his forces. Placing on the last piece of his armor, he left the room.

As he walked out of the barracks, he could see some of his soldiers miling about the base compounds, they all seemed well rested but he could sense something off about them. Hmm... What could it be? What could be missing in the morning that is important? Ahhh. Breakfast.

As he came to the sudden realization that they were lacking the most important thing in the morning, he walked over to the basilicom in hopes of procuring food provisions for his soldiers. Surprisingly, the CPU was asleep and only Histoire was up and doing paperwork. Tough life she leads if she wakes up earlier than the CPU to do paperwork for the nation.

"Ah David! How may I help you today?"

"Morning Histoire. I'm here to see if I can get some food for my men. Just this one occassion and afterwards we will try to get food ourselves."

"Ah no it's quite alright. We shall provide some food for you during your stay here. It's the least we can do for our guests. I shall inform the chef about this. How many people's worth of food do you require?"

"We have around 10 people around who are currently in base. Thanks."

"No problem. Give the chef some time to cook it up and it'll be there."

"Thanks Histoire. And have a nice day."

"You too david."

He walked out of the basilicom after that exchange. With food supplied for his men, now he needed some exercise. And what better way is there to exercise than in his armor? Giving one last glance at the basilicom, he began his jog around the city.

As soon as he reached base after his 5km jog, he noticed some food placed in front of his base on a table. His men were looking hungrily at the food but were disciplined enough to know that it might be someone else's and it would be wrong to take it without asking.

"Go ahead, dig in. It's for us anyways."

The soldiers gave one glance at him before deciding to dig in. He also walked up and began grabbing some food for himself. He was starving too after all.

"So, as you all know, we aren't on earth anymore." David said, addressing the men that were remaining. "And that a retarded director decided that his ego was more important than his men. It seems that the wormhole seems to have transported us to a different dimension and our current known way back home requires three years to ensure that we are safe during our travels or we might not make it back safely. So we are going to stay here for the next three years and help out this world as much as we can. Any questions can be directed to EVA. She'll fill you in on the mechanics of his world."

As EVA began explanations on the goddess and their nations, David decided to excuse himself there. It was time to interact with the goddesses and see how to help. After he got himself some new armor and a black body suit of course.

A.N. Well, it seems like this chapter is done. I'm sorry for the delay, I have real life stuff on you know. Can't spend all my time typing out fanfictions yeah? I personally feel that this chapter is abit weird on my part but let me know how you feel about it! Once again, leave a review, fav or anything you want at all! As long as it isn't a flame I'm completely fine with it. I'll see you in the next chapter!

Btw. I guess you now know what's used for the economy eh Klade?

P.S. Notice me noble senpai!


End file.
